A Caring Confession
by veroniquemagique
Summary: A cute little story based on Nancy's in-game reaction to being told "I love you" by Frey. Nancy would have definitely considered Frey's feelings, if only they had crossed paths before she and Jones had met. If only...


"Nancy…"

The kind nurse looked up at the patient to whose wounds she was tending. This kind young lady always had many questions for her, and their conversations were always so friendly, so she didn't mind the newest question she knew was coming.

"What is it, Frey?"

The young woman smiled at her caretaker, and then looked down at the gash on her arm which Nancy was cleaning.

"Did you ever consider becoming a doctor yourself?"

Nancy was surprised by this inquiry. Herself? A doctor? That thought had not crossed her mind in many, many years.

"Perhaps a long time ago, my dear, but why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that you are so good at taking care of others, and I can tell that you love doing it too, so I was just wondering why you never went that one step further."

"Well…" Nancy sighed and moved away from Frey to fetch some bandages. She let out a little chuckle as she approached the supply cabinet across from the bed upon which Frey was seated. "Before I met Jones, I had considered it, but then I decided that my skills would be better suited for being at his side, aiding him however he may need in his own care of others." She opened the wooden door and reached into the cabinet to grab the roll of bandages. When she turned back to face her patient, Frey was looking at her with wide, attentive eyes, and Nancy could tell the girl wanted more information.

"If it's any consolation, I think you would've made an amazing doctor, Nancy." Frey said with a beaming smile, before she winced as Nancy began to wrap her arm in the bandages.

"Is that too tight, dear?" Nancy paused and looked at Frey, who was trying to maintain her cheerful smile as she shook her head, but quite clearly was hurting. From her time getting to know Frey, Nancy had learned that she was the kind of person who would always try to keep her pain hidden and keep others from worrying about her, even when she needed it. She was doing it again, although by now, Nancy knew better and loosened the wrapping a little bit.

As she finished up with Frey's arm, Nancy found herself vacantly staring out the window, her ears hearing nothing but the rain outside tapping the glass as it poured down. Frey had remained silent while Nancy did her work, her curiosity being fulfilled for the moment. All Nancy could think about was the emptiness of her house, for there was nobody there in the medical area of their house with her besides Frey, and no husband upstairs creaking the floorboards with his nervous steps. Her dear Jones had taken a trip with Arthur to a bigger city to find different potential remedies to ease the pain of the town's beloved dragon, Ventuswill, and now Nancy was truly feeling the loneliness of his absence. She thanked the heavens that Frey visited her so frequently, mostly outside of her battle injuries. Nancy didn't know whether or not Frey could sense her loneliness, or was just being the kind person that she had proven herself to be time and time again, but Nancy also didn't care - she just appreciated the company.

"Nancy…" Frey said quietly and solemnly, a tone unusual for the cheerful young woman. Confused, Nancy looked back up at Frey once more, who was smiling warmly at her again.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Nancy." Frey blurted out, quickly looking down and covering her face with the hand opposite that to which Nancy had just bandaged.

"E-excuse me?" Nancy froze and could do nothing but blink. Had she heard Frey correctly?

"I-I mean… I really love the conversations we have, and… I really value the time we spend together." Frey was fumbling over her flustered words and as Nancy relaxed from her initial shock, she could see the girl's face taking on a red colour.

Nancy did care for Frey - they had spent a lot of time together, especially since Jones left, and the two had become quite close. She was at least ten years older than Frey though, so it had never crossed her mind that Frey would ever think of her like that. Plus, if that's what she did indeed mean by her words, then Nancy had no idea how to respond.

"Oh no… I've just made a huge fool of myself, haven't I?" Frey whimpered quietly, embarrassed that she had even opened her mouth. Nancy reached for the hand Frey held over her face, and pulled it down to hold it in her own hands.

"Frey… I really appreciate the fact that you have been such a kind and friendly presence in my life, especially as of late - and don't get me wrong, I do care for you, and I do cherish the relationship we have - but even if I were to share your feelings, I'm a married woman."

Frey was speechless at Nancy's words, and Nancy could feel her hand tense up.

"Perhaps… if we had somehow crossed paths before I met Jones, dear, then maybe, I would consider it."

Frey's eyes went wide, and she began giggling. She pushed herself off the bed towards Nancy and wrapped her arm around Nancy's neck.

"Oh Nancy, you are so sweet. I am so glad that I have you in my life."

"Me too Frey, me too." Nancy turned her head to look up at the clock on the wall, which now was showing that the night had come upon them. She pulled back from Frey's embrace and smiled at the young lady. Frey looked up at the clock as well, and chuckled.

"How much do I owe you this time?" The younger woman asked. She began to dig around her bag for the impending payment.

Nancy took a step closer to her and put her hand on Frey's shoulder. Frey stopped shuffling through her sack and looked up curiously. Nancy leaned in and kissed Frey's forehead with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, just take care of yourself and stop needing my services." She said as she gave Frey a gentle push towards the door. She could imagine that her patient's face was red again, but tried not to think about it. Frey quickly muttered her goodbyes and shuffled out the door into the darkness of the rainy night. As Nancy saw the warm glow from Frey's use of the Return spell - a wise choice given the rain - she smiled to herself and went to clean up the supplies from caring for Frey.

One thing that Nancy didn't want to admit that part of her wished that she had been more truthful with her response to Frey, and that part of her wishes that she had met Frey before she had met Jones. She loved her husband dearly, but her bond with Frey was something unique, and she truly did cherish it. She tried not to for fidelity's sake, but Nancy could almost picture herself nearly eight years ago, a studious young medical student, crossing paths with the kind hearted girl. Perhaps with Frey's warm words of encouragement, Nancy would have pursued her doctoral dreams. Perhaps...


End file.
